Come In?
by Framed In Fire
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the Titans West and East, plus about half the honararies, move into the same Tower. Terra, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy make a few mistakes. And to top it all off, a suprise visit from Speedy's old flame from back in the day


Donna Troy was nervous as they got closer and closer to Titans Tower. The Titans had all moved in together, and that meant that this time she would see Speedy again. How long had it been since she'd seen the handsome red haired archer? Two years? Three? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that it had been a long time, and she had found herself thinking about him more then one should of an ex-boyfriend. A really, really cute ex-boyfriend.

No!

Donna shook her head, as if she could shake the thoughts away with the jerking movement. If she wanted him back with her by the time she, Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, and Question, (who nobody had invited,) leaved three weeks later, then she'd need to be smooth, and that meant she couldn't get clingy. Nope, no clinging for Donna.

She didn't want to scare him away, and she was on thin ice already. After all, she had been the one to end it, and she knew from Wally West, Kid Flash, that Roy was into somebody… and rumor had it this person, Beebumble, or something like that, returned the interest.

Donna remembered how much Roy used to like her, how he would trail behind her like a lost puppy who was waiting for its master to give it some direction.

She had found it extremely annoying, until they had broken up and she began to realize how much she liked him. How could she have let him go, at the very point where she had him ready to roll over and die for her?

She sighed. Life was _so _unfair! Why? What the heck did she do to earn this love sick torture? Umm… Nothing!

A large hand reached down and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She jumped a little in surprise, but relaxed when she saw Ollie, Green Arrow. He was Roy's mentor and he had him as a sidekick- or partner, before a nasty ending had caused a rift between the two. Thus the reason they were here. All to visit their prodigies, see how they were after the big move from all over the world. Donna knew Kid Flash and Flash were close, they were uncle and nephew. And Batman and Robin had re-connected recently, so they were on good terms. And Aquaman… he was a mystery.

"How are you doing, Donna?" He asked. He knew Donna and Roy had dated, since he _had _raised Roy. And he knew Donna was regretting the breakup- she had almost _begged _Wonder Woman for a chance to come along. Roy was all she thought about now, and Diana was hoping once they saw each other again, Donna would calm down just a little.

Hopefully.

Donna grinned nervously. "I haven't seen them in so long. I hope they remember me"

Ollie smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry… _he _will."

Donna blushed. Ollie's joking could be at somebody else's expense, and usually it was Donna's.

They climbed over the last of the rocky patch, only to see another mini hill of rocks till they really reached the place were the island started, and it was at that point that both Donna and Flash lost their patience with the others. Flash ran ahead while Donna flew above him. She landed gracefully by the entrance to the Titans Tower, Flash sliding in after her. She and Flash became fidgety, and started to make small talk until their comrades caught up almost ten minutes later. "What's with all the rocks?" Green Arrow complained loudly. He didn't try and be loud, that's just the way he was. Loud.

Flash shrugged, and pushed the red button to buzz them in.

* * *

Beast Boy was half asleep when he got out of bed to answer the door, mumbling a little under his breath about how nobody should get about this early, ever. "It's, like, five." He muttered bitterly, even though it was closer to noon by then.

He shook his hair out of his eyes. All the Titan guys had a new hair thing going: Long bangs, shaggy hair, always spiked up halfway on both sides. It looked especially good on Beast Boy, and Raven and Terra were at each others throats… _again_.

As for the girls, it was all mini-skirts and long hair. Even Bumblebee had taken to wearing herself differently, much to Speedys joy. Her hair now reached down to her back in waves, but she kept it up in a high black ponytail.

And her outfit was no longer a bee-ish anymore, really. She wore a black tank top and jean shorts.

But Wonder Girl was as exposed as Wonder Woman, who to his health's fortune, was not there to see him almost faint when he opened the door. He had been told some JLA members were coming, but he'd met them before, and the excitement had worn off almost completely. Yet nobody told him of this new arrival. He quickly ushered them inside, not believing the beautiful girl was really there.

* * *

I WANTZ REVIEWS, DUDEZ!

Thanks!


End file.
